Talk:Delinquent Rival/@comment-27992292-20160317075807
Headcannon name: I call her Tsumi Okashita, which is a play on Tsumi o okashita meaning guilty/delinquent/I have sinned. Without the "o" it still means "committed crime," which makes for a still meaningful, but feminine-sounding name - she is still a girl, afterall. Headcannon Hair: some weird part of me wishes she had a pompadour, but she probably won't and that's fine. As far as the hair color, there are a few reasons for that: either it's natural, she's foreign, or like many delinquents, she dyed her hair, as a sign of rebellion (I like this reason best). It makes her stand out the most, in my opinion. Headcannon Eyes: intense blue-green eyes Headcannon Height: not exactly sure. I like to think that she would be a head or two taller than everyone, which would be intimidating because she would tower over them. I really wish she was taller than Senpai, like a giant in love, but eye level to Budo, so they can glare into each other's eyes, as rivals. Headcannon Suitor: '''one of the Pompadour Boys, probably her right-hand man. I can see why many people ship her with Budo though. It could be cute if they started out with Budo not liking her slacker and delinquent personality, similar to Senpai's views on such behavior. He thinks her strength and "energy" could be put to better use, like his club. And she would show disinterest on how he would always try to get her and her gang to follow the rules, like a sort of Disciplinary Committee person and she gets aggitated whenever she believes he thinks he's better than her (in any way). But if the play decides to match them together (if that's possible), then they would come to admire each other's strength, among other things. '''Headcannon Background: Bored with school in general, she has been held back a year for failing to do the work (she's capable though). Unsure of how to handle their out-of-control daughter, her parents enroll her at the academy (since that's what it will be in the final game, instead of a high school), hoping that she will focus better there. Their efforts are in vain, because she lets loose worse than before, begins fighting with other students and starts her own delinquent game after proving to everyone that she is the strongest in the school. Headcannon Personality: The worst insults come from her mouth. If she comes to school in a bad mood, she will pick fights, taunt her fellow schoolmates, and shoves anyone if they get too close. However, she is capable of being good to her fellow delinquents, sharing laughs and good times with them. If they step out of line or go against her in any manner, she will put them in their place verbally and/or physically. Her Crush on Senpai: I really like the theory/rumor/headcannons about her luring Senpai to "the dark side" during her week that people where discussing in older comments. After witnessing Yandere-chan killing people anywhere around Senpai, I like to believe she would protect him. She will probably charge at Yandere-chan anyway, due to her Delinquent Persona attributes. These are all just my opinions, of course. Needless to say, I am curious about Delinquent rival and I'm very excited to see her come into fruition. Sorry for this long post.